fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Restart
Restart '(リスタート, ''Risutāto) is a storyline created by Highestbounty123. The story centers around the main protagonist Grimm after waking from amnesia and trying to live a new life while being accompanied by the female protagonist Rei Madoka. The story will have no conjuction towards the original Fairy Tail Manga but may have some references to the story itself and characters. Arcs & Chapters Introduction Starting To Restart Yuu Ume Saga First Meeting Arc *Getting To Know Yourself *The One Who Ignores All *The One Who Ignores All II *The One Who Ignores All III *No Hate Towards Your Own Blood (Epilogue) Guardian Angel Arc *A Late Answer For Prayers *Don't Complain And Do It *The Calm Hell That Walks *A Scorching Heat That Burns Anything *The Dark Jester's Wicked Face *End Of The Jester's Show *Epilogue To The Jester's Show Major Characters Main Protagonists '''Grimm The main protagonist of the storyline, Grimm is a young Mage who wakes up after he himself erased his own memories for unknown reasons, but doesn't try to retrieve his memories but instead tries to live a new life. He is accompanied by Rei Madoka who once knew about Grimm and his plan of erasing his memories but the reason is unknown to her as well. Rei Madoka The main female protagonist of the storyline, a tomboyish female Mage who is classed as a Dark Mage after being framed for mass destruction by Yuu Ume. Rei is apparantly in love with Grimm and isn't ashamed of admitting it but is only acknowledged as a friend by Grimm. She is a devious woman who is easily entertained by the faults of others but doesn't have any evil intentions at all. Misute Rareta The last known protagonist who apears later in the story, a wandering Mage whose real name is Desu Ume and is the older brother of Yuu Ume. He doesn't strive to go after his brother because of his crimes and does jobs independently, his only concern in ever finding his brother is only through their status as Legal and Dark Mage. Misute is always shown with an emotionless expression but is actually a much kinder person than he apears. Main Antagonists Yuu Ume The first major antagonist of the storyline, Yuu Ume is the younger brother of Misute Rareta and is a very dangerous enemy, he is hated by Rei for how he framed her and made her classed as a Dark Mage which is he is her target for clearing her name with Grimm along with her to help as well as Misute himself. Shigure Zenkaku The second major anatagonist and the first to be defeated by Grimm, he is a psychotic, infamous and heartless Dark Mage who has some connection with Yuu as he fought him once in the past and lost as well as having information on his "scheduled traveling" as he describes it. Azu Enkou Despite being an antagonist, Azu still takes on some heroic roles on some occasions, thought since he is a Dark Mage he is still an enemy of Grimm as they engaged in a fight once once. They are still however on good terms with each other but at the same time on bad terms. He apears from time to time as both an enemy and an ally. Trivia *The genre of this storyline would be Comedy, Action, Adventure and Romance. *The storyline was originaly meant to be a short one. *The name of the storyline, Restard, is a reference of how Grimm is restarting his life from scratch after losing every memory he had in the past. *The storyline's battle theme is Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer by One OK Rock. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline